Sivir/Příběh
Krátký příběh „Za zlato si můžeš najmout schopnosti, ale věrnost si nikdy nekoupíš.“ Sivir je proslulou žoldáckou velitelkou a lovkyní pokladů, která své řemeslo provozuje v pouštích Shurimy. Vyzbrojena svým legendárním křížovým ostřím posázeným drahokamy, Sivir vítězně vybojovala bezpočet bitev ve jménu všech, kdo si mohli dovolit její nehoráznou cenu. Je proslulá svou odvahou, odhodláním a vysokou ctižádostivostí a pyšní se tím, že dokáže vynášet na denní světlo poklady ze shurimských hrobek plných nástrah – samozřejmě za tučné nálezné. Samotnými kostmi Shurimy teď ovšem otřásají prastaré síly a Sivir čeká nelehké rozhodnutí, jakým směrem se bude její osud dál odvíjet. Příběh Související příběhy: * Pokrevní linie Aktuální= Sivir se musela naučit drsným pravidlům pouště, když byla celá její rodina vyvražděna kmenem Kthaonů, jedním z nejobávanějších kmenů Shurimy. Po tom hrozivém masakru přežívala celé týdny a měsíce díky tomu, že na místním trhu kradla jídlo a prohledávala opuštěné ruiny v naději, že najde nějaké cetky, které by později prodala. Většinu ruin už ale dávno vyrabovali zloději, ale Sivir vynikala schopností nalézt poklady, jež jiní přehlédli. Pomocí svého bystrého zraku a neutuchajícího odhodlání dokázala objevit tajné chodby, vyřešit prastaré hlavolamy, jež ukrývaly skryté katakomby, či se vyhnout smrtícím pastem. Někdy přesvědčila i ostatní děti, aby jí pomohly vyloupit hrobky, které nedokázala vyplenit sama. Podvyživení sirotci byli sice vybaveni pouze pár kusy lana a svíčkami, ale i přesto se vydávali do polozhroucených tunelů pod ruinami a hledali cokoliv, za co by získali pár zlaťáků. Jednoho dne se Sivir se svými kumpány vydala do tajné hrobky, o které přísahala, že je plná nepřeberného bohatství. Po hodinách hledání konečně objevili skrytý průchod, ale když našli jen prázdnou komnatu, byli zdrceni. Mhyru, nejstarší členku družiny, rozčílilo zbytečně vynaložené úsilí, a tak požadovala, aby se Sivir vzdala své role vůdce. Ta však odmítla a mezi dívkami vypukl lítý souboj. Mhyra byla větší a silnější, a tak Sivir snadno přemohla, načež ji následně shodila z římsy. Sivir se probudila o několik hodin později, o samotě a v naprosté tmě. Snažila se zkrotit svou paniku. Nic neviděla, a tak se po hmatu pomalu vrátila po svých stopách, až konečně objevila sluneční světlo. Když se vrátila do úkrytu, zjistila, že její zrádná kamarádka uprchla a vzala si s sebou všechno, co Sivir patřilo. Sivir ten den přísahala, že už nikdy nedopustí, aby ji někdo zradil. Rozhodla se, že se musí naučit bránit, a tak se přidala ke skupině námezdních vojáků pod vedením legendární Ihy Ziharo. Nosila jejím mužům zbraně, byla jejich navigátorem a poskokem. Celá léta Sivir spala s dýkou ukrytou pod polštářem. Nevěřila Zihařiným vojákům ani za mák, protože dobře věděla, že jsou věrní pouze zlatu, ale i přesto se od nich naučila vše, co mohla. Učila se umění boje; cvičila odhodlaně a denně trénovala s mladšími žoldáky. Dívčiny neutuchajícího úsilí a rychle se zlepšujících schopností si všimla i sama Iha Ziharo, jež ji vzala pod svá křídla – to byla čest, které se dostalo jen málokomu. Po letech služby se ze Sivir stala zkušená válečnice a Iha ji jmenovala svým důstojníkem. Bojovala proti mnoha armádám, nájezdníkům a válčícím kmenům. Když války skončily a námezdní vojáci nemohli sehnat práci, Sivir vedla výpravy do starobylých ruin, aby objevila dávno ztracené shurimské poklady. Po čase už Sivir omrzelo být neustále ve stínu Ziharo. Panovačná velitelka si brala vždy největší podíl zlata a získala pro sebe veškerou slávu – byly to však znalosti Sivir o shurimských hrobkách, které do její kapsy přinášely největší bohatství. A co hůř, Ziharo odmítala bojovat pro válečníky, jejichž krutá pověst byla v rozporu s jejím bojovým kodexem cti. Pro Sivir bylo zlato prostě zlato a nezáleželo na tom, jestli se sype z ruky zbrocené krví – při placení jde morálka stranou. Se Sivir souhlasila většina žoldnéřů, a tak se domluvili, že Ziharo ve velení nahradí. Noc před jejich převratem se však Ziharo o jejich plánu dozvěděla. Rozezlená zradou zaútočila jako první a chtěla svou bývalou žačku zavraždit ve spánku. Sivir však útok očekávala a v lítém boji na nože Ziharo porazila. Překvapilo ji však, že svou bývalou učitelku nedokáže zabít, neboť si vzpomněla, jak se mladičké zahořklé dívky ujala, i když neměla vůbec nic. Nechala tedy Ziharo v poušti s poloprázdným vakem vody, jednou mincí a prázdným přáním štěstí. Banda si pod vedením Sivir rychle získala reputaci hrůzu nahánějících vojáků a průzkumníků, kteří byli známí tím, že dokázali objevit i relikvie, o kterých se zmiňovaly jen legendy. Siviřiny služby vyhledávali pouštní baroni, bohatí kupci i sběratelé a žádali po ní, aby za ně vybojovala jejich bitvy či objevila vzácné a ukryté poklady. Průzkumníci milerádi zaplatili Sivir tučnou odměnu za její schopnost překonat nebezpečné území a najít správnou cestu v shurimských ruinách. Náčelníci najímali její kumpanii, aby chránila jejich zem proti nájezdníkům z Noxu, zatímco velitelé využívali její služby, aby ve svém tažení dosáhli rychlého vítězství. V roce tisíci bouří Sivir najal pán starobylého shurimského města Nashramae, aby našla jedinečné ostří ve tvaru kříže, o němž tvrdil, že je jeho ztraceným dědictvím. Aby zaručil jeho nález, poslal s ní svou osobní stráž. Pátrání trvalo celé měsíce, ale nakonec se Sivir skutečně podařilo čepel najít. Vypáčila jej ze sarkofágu dlouho zapomenutého hrdiny, pohřbeného pod tunami zřícených trosek, a měla zvláštní pocit, že k tomuto okamžiku směřoval celý její život. Zbraň se třpytila zlatem a smaragdy a byla ostrá jako břitva, i když zde nepochybně ležela celé věky. Sivir se cítila ke křížové čepeli připoutaná, jako by na ni zbraň celou tu dobu čekala. Když kapitán nashramské stráže poručil, aby mu ostří vydala, bylo Sivir jasné, že se ho nikdy nevzdá. Vrhla křížovým ostřím v zahnutém oblouku a s úžasem sledovala, jak uťalo hlavu nejen kapitánovi, ale i třem jeho mužům, načež se vrátilo zpět k ní. Nikdy nepoznala zbraň, která by se tak přirozeně držela a byla při hodu tak mocná. Probojovala se z hrobky a vystoupila z ní jako vítěz; za sebou nechala mrtvá těla vojáků pána z Nashramae. Příběhy o dobrodružstvích Sivir a její bojové divokosti byly známé napříč celou Shurimou. Jak její sláva rostla, překonala dokonce i hranice pouštní říše. O jejích činech se dozvěděla Cassiopeia až v dalekém Noxu. Byla to ctižádostivá žena urozeného původu, která toužila po relikvii ukryté v srdci pouště. Cassiopeia rozhodně netrpěla nedostatkem zlata, a tak si najala Sivir jako průvodkyni na cestě hlubinami ztraceného hlavního města Shurimy. Sivir přijala tuto velkoryse placenou práci, i když jí něco říkalo, že se Cassiopeie nedá věřit. Družina vstoupila do spletitých katakomb pod městem, a i když mnoho mužů padlo či byli zabiti v zákeřných pastech, Cassiopeia se odmítla vrátit. Po dnech dlouhého sestupu konečně dorazily Sivir s Cassiopeiou k velkému reliéfu, na kterém byli vyobrazeni staří císaři se zvířecími hlavami. Většina z pohřbených budov, které potkaly, pod náporem písku zchátraly už před tisíciletími, ale tato stěna byla nevídaně zachovalá. Sivir měla zvláštní pocit v žaludku, když pohlédla na rytiny; byla okouzlena pocitem, jako by je poznávala. V tom jediném okamžiku nepozornosti byl zpečetěn její osud. Cassiopeia využila této výhody, přistoupila blíž a vrazila jí dýku hluboko do zad. Sivir padla v agónii k zemi a její krev se vsakovala do písku. Cassiopeia jí vytrhla z ruky křížové ostří a Siviřiny smysly pohasínaly jako plamen skomírající svíce. Z jejího těla se vytrácelo teplo a pomalu se blížila smrt. Tohle však nebylo jejím osudem. Zatímco krvácela, její předek, dlouho padlý císař Azir, byl vzkříšen ozvěnou v její královské krvi. Odnesl její tělo k Oáze úsvitu, posvátnému pramenu, který byl kdysi plný blahodárné vody. Po celá tisíciletí ji plnil jen prach a písek, ale nyní se v Azirově přítomnosti opět zatřpytila čirým pramenem. Ponořil tělo ženy pod hladinu a čarovná voda zacelila smrtelnou ránu způsobenou Cassiopeiou. Sivir povzdychla a otevřela oči; byla otřesená a nechápala, co se děje, jako by se probudila ze sna. Shlížela na ni matně povědomá tvář s vlídným úsměvem a Sivir zamrkala, nevědíc, zda ještě žije, nebo zda už podlehla smrtelnému zranění. Všude kolem ní vířil prach a vytvářel paláce vysoké stovky stop, zdobené chrámy a rozlehlá náměstí. Starobylé město Shurima povstalo ze svého písečného hrobu v celé své slávě a nádheře, korunováno obrovským zlatým kotoučem, jenž zářil jasněji než polední slunce. S Azirovým návratem se městu navrátila jeho majestátnost. Sivir jako malá slyšela příběhy o Vyzdvižených, ale těm povídačkám věřili jen děti nebo blázni. Sivir byla hluboce otřesena, když nyní byla svědkem toho, jak se město dalo kámen po kameni opět dohromady, a když poslouchala dávno mrtvého císaře, jak jí vypráví o přetrvávající rodové linii a vizi o znovuzrozené říši. Stín pochybností padl na všechno, čemu až dosud věřila. V uších jí sice stále ještě zvonila jeho slova, ale Sivir se vrátila ke svému žoldáckému řemeslu – každodenní skutečnost života námezdního vojáka ji uklidňovala. Bránila se vědomí, že by mohla být dědičkou zapomenuté říše, a snažila se to vytěsnit z mysli. I kdyby vše, co Azir řekl, byla pravda, byla si jistá tím, že nikdo nedokáže sjednotit všechny shurimské kmeny. Nejmocnější náčelníci dokázali na čas ovládat malá území, pokud měli dostatek zlata a vojáků, ale ještě se nestalo, aby se celá země sjednotila pod jediným praporem, natož aby se klaněla jedinému muži, i když byl skutečným císařem. Zatímco se Azir snaží obnovit svou kdysi mocnou říši, Sivir sžírají pochybnosti, zda bude schopná vrátit se ke svému starému způsobu života. V jejím světě se objevují nové mocnosti a ať už to znamená cokoliv, osud jí nadělil druhou šanci žít. Nyní si musí vybrat svou cestu a zanechat nový odkaz. |-| Voda= Sivir měla pocit, jako by měla hrdlo pokryté vrstvou rozbitého skla. Popraskané rty ji bolely. Její oči se odmítaly soustředit. Dala jsem jim času víc než dost na to, aby zmizeli. Naklonila se zpoza velkého kamene. Karavana byla stále ještě u pramene a nevypadalo to, že by se chystala odejít. Proč to musí být zrovna Kthaoni? Z té spousty kmenů, které usilovaly o její smrt, vyčnívali Kthaoni díky své vytrvalosti. Sivir si znova prohlédla domorodce a pátrala po jakémkoliv znamení toho, že by se karavana mohla vyšplhat ze starého říčního koryta a dát se opět na cestu. Přejela si rukou po ramenech, aby posoudila, jestli jsou její svaly připraveny na boj s půltuctem mužů. Jestli má mít nějakou šanci, bude je muset překvapit. Ten upjatý Noxiánec se mi dostal na kobylku... Sivir zakroutila hlavou a snažila si vyčistit mysl. Teď na takové myšlenky nebyl čas. Z toho nedostatku vody začínám slábnout. Proč jsem si nevzala víc vody? Město jí doslova přetékalo. Ze soch se řinuly obrovské proudy, to vše na rozkaz Prastarého. Zahojil mi rány a zachránil mi život. Pak se vrátil k opětovnému budování chrámů kolem sebe, vyvolával podivná slova ve starém nářečí, které jí sotva dávaly nějaký smysl. Mluvil sám k sobě v mrtvém městě, kde nebylo nic než písek. Musela jsem zmizet dřív, než by toho čaroděje napadlo, že to vše zase pohřbí do písku - nebo že mu něco dlužím. Polknutí Sivir opět připomnělo čerstvou bolest v hrdle. Znovu se podívala na pramen, na prostou louži hnědé vody uprostřed karavany. Dala jsem jim den, uvažovala. Buď zemřu já, nebo oni. Kvůli pár kapkám vody nebo kvůli pár kouskům stříbra. Tak to v poušti chodí. Vrhla se směrem k prvnímu strážci a připravila si svou zbraň. Stihne se k němu dostat dřív, než se zase otočí? Počítala vzdálenost. Čtrnáct kroků. Dvanáct. Deset. Nesmí vydat ani hlásku. Dva kroky. Skočila. Její čepel se mu zcela zabořila do krku. Když na něj narazila, vystříkla krev. Díky její setrvačnosti se svalili za hromadu kamení, na které stál. Sivir ho popadla za paže. Vzdoroval jí a odmítal přijmout, že už je po smrti. S posledním chroptivým výdechem strážce Sivir zbrotil krví. Tenhle muž nemusel zemřít. Sivir stále přemýšlela o Cassiopeině čepeli. Ta noxijská mrcha mi vrazila nůž do zad. Zemřela jsem. Mělo by to něco znamenat. Ozvalo se vzdálené dunění. Koně? Bortící se písečná stěna? Nebyl čas zkoumat, co to znamenalo. Sivir přelezla tvrdé kamení. Nebude to dlouho trvat, než si zbytek karavany všimne strážcovy nepřítomnosti. Další cíl se pohyboval vysoko na úrovni hřebenu. Musela ho zasáhnout dřív, než z toho okraje odejde. Ta střela musí být dokonale přesná. Vrhla svou zbraň. Zasáhla druhého strážce a rozťala ho vedví. Letící čepel se vzedmula vzhůru, ale když se dostala na vrchol své cesty, zpomalila a pak obrátila směr. Na cestě zpět přeťala krk třetího muže. Na další hod teď nebude čas - čepel dokončila svůj oblouk a letěla dolů doprostřed kaluže. Musela se k ní dostat včas. Tenhle pohyb byl starý a osvědčený. Prostě svou zbraň chytne a zabije ty tři zbývající muže v jediném saltu. Ale když běžela, nohy jí ztěžkly a zdálo se, že do bolavých plic nemůže nabrat dost vzduchu. Třicet kroků. Musela tu vzdálenost urazit dřív, než tělo druhého muže dopadne na zem. Dvacet kroků. Svaly na nohou jí sténaly a odmítaly ji poslouchat. Patnáct kroků. Zjistila, že jí nohy podkluzují a zakopávají. Ne. Ještě ne. Pak - dříve, než čekala - dokončilo tělo druhého muže svůj pád a dopadlo na kameny. Ten zvuk nebylo možné přeslechnout. Jedna chyba stačila. Kthaoni byl pouštní národ. Zbývající stráže tasily zbraně dřív, než udělala další krok. Její zbraň dopadla do vody mezi ní a oněmi muži. Pět kroků před nimi. Deset kroků před ní. Mohla bych to stihnout. Každý pud v Siviřině těle ji nabádal k pohybu vpřed. Místo toho se zastavila a téměř přepadla. Nevzala si dost vody. Příliš dlouho otálela s útokem. Neodhadla vzdálenost. Takové chyby já přece nedělám. Proč? S odpovědí přispěchala jakási další část Siviřiny mysli. Vzpomněla si na okamžik poté, co jí Cassiopeiina dýka probodla záda - sama tu čepel necítila. Místo toho cítila náhlou a nečekanou tíhu, která jí jakoby vyrážela dech a drtila jí plíce. „Tři z vás jsem zabila dřív, než jste mě zaslechli,“ zakašlala Sivir. „Nemáš zbraň,“ řekl ten největší z Kthaonů. „Jen proto, že jsem nechtěla tu vodu zakalit vaší krví,“ zalhala. Tři zbývající muži si vyměnili pohled. Poznali mě. „Před rokem jsem zabila vašeho náčelníka a dva tucty vašich nejlepších za malý váček zlata. Byla to nízká cena za jejich životy.“ Pohlédla těm třem mužům do očí. Vzdalovali se od vody a pokoušeli se ji obklíčit. „To zlato, které jsem získala za smrt vašeho náčelníka a příbuzných?“ zeptala se. „Prohrála jsem je v sázkách za jediný večer.“ „Pomstíme je i tvou urážku,“ odpověděl ten největší muž. „Neměla jsem je zabít,“ řekla, „ne za tak málo peněz. Nenuťte mě, abych vás zabila kvůli pár douškům vody.“ Vůdce Kthaonů nervózně přehmátl na rukojeti své zbraně. „Říkám vám, že se k té čepeli stihnu dostat dřív, než zaútočíte,“ vysvětlila Sivir. „A když vyběhnu pro svou čepel. Zemřete.“ Ukázala na špinavou hnědou vodu. „Vaše životy mají větší cenu než tohle.“ „Pak zemřeme se ctí,“ rozhodl ten největší muž, ačkoliv jeho souputníci si nebyli tak jistí. „Potřebovala jsem tu zbraň na to, abych zabila těch dvacet mužů, které chceš pomstít?“ Varovala je Sivir. „Je vás moc málo.“ Tři muži zaváhali. Znali pověst, která o Sivir koluje. Ti druzí dva odtáhli toho největšího pryč, načež se stáhli ke svým koním. Sivir se naklonila k vodě. „Vrátíme se s dalšími členy kmenu a pomstíme se.“ „To už zkoušela spousta lidí,“ řekla. „Nikomu z nich to nevyšlo.“ Sivir přitiskla oteklý jazyk k hornímu patru úst a zoufale toužila po úlevě. Každá část jejího těla si chtěla kleknout k vodě a pít. Musím počkat, dokud nezajedou za tu vzdálenou dunu. Zatímco muži šplhali do sedel a ujížděli pryč, ozvalo se znovu to podivné dunění. Bylo hlasité a burácelo o něco blíž. Tohle nejsou koně ani proměnlivé písky. Sivir se otočila ke zdroji a sledovala, jak se tři stopy vysoká vlna modré vody žene prastarým korytem. Voda z města. Jen okamžik před tím, než voda zasáhla Sivir, ucítila nával chladného vlhkého vzduchu před povodní. Otřásl jí jako nečekaný polibek. První vlna ji málem srazila na kolena. Náraz mrazivě bodal, ale když jí objal pás a nohy, byl konejšivě chladný. Sivir ležela ve vodě a nechala se jí omývat. Cítila, jak se bolestivá hrubost pouště rozplývá, zatímco vlasy se jí volně a beztížně vznášely ve vodě. Byla jsem mrtvá. Musím se postarat, aby to něco znamenalo. |-| Slovenský= Keď ľudia z Valoranu hovoria o "Vládkyni boja", existuje iba jedna žena, ktorej to pripisujú. Kombinuje neoblomnú statočnosť so zručnosťou v boji a nekonečnou ambíciou, reputácii Sivir ako "lovkyni šťastia" je schopné konkurovať iba jej nahromaždené bohatstvo a sláva. Teraz čelí odhaleniu jej tajuplného posolstva a musí zvážiť túžbu nasledovať svojú vlastnú cestu proti bremenu väčšieho dedičstva. Sivir vyrastala medzi púštnymi kočovníkmi Shurima, ktorí ovládajú umenie vykrádania hrobov a užívajú si život bez silných pút k jednému miestu. S ľahkosťou vynikala vo svete obchodu, zhromaždovaní bohatstva, stúpencov a reputácie. Ako sa jej sláva šírila pieskami púšte, priťahovala pozornosť bohatých patrónov z celého Valoranu. Najvplyvnejší z nich bol Vrchný Veliteľ Noxusu. Sivir slúži vrtochom brutálneho národa so záujmom o výsledok. Preukázalo sa, že ich spojenectvo je prospešné až do vyústenia Jónskeho konfliktu. Sivir sa rozhodla nezúčastniť sa chaotickej invázie a prerušila s nimi všetky kontakty. Neprekvapilo ju, keď ju prišla navštíviť skupinka Noxiancov, očakávala vrahov, no namiesto toho obdržala ponuku. Cassiopeia, dcéra jednej z najvplyvnejších rodín Noxusu, chcela odhaliť polohu najväčšieho starovekého Shurimanského pokladu. Šľachtičná požadovala skúsenú vykrádačku hrobov ako sprievod. Výprava dopadla horšie ako Sivir a Cassiopeia očakávali. Staroveká hrobka neobsahovala ani poklad sľúbený Cassiopeiou, ani vytúženú zbraň. Navzdory varovaniam Sivir, Noxianci treskli otvoreným vchodom vykopanej krypty, aby zastavili sled udalostí, ktoré by navždy zmenili nie len život Sivir, ale aj celej Shurimi. |-| Slovenský starý= Krásna ale smrteľná hrdinka Sivir bola obľúbenkyňou summonerov už skoro desaťročie. Pomimo polí Fields of Justice je vojakom na nájom a je stelesnením vysoko úspešného žoldniera v moderných dobách Runeterry. Sivir nezaujímajú zmeny vplyvov v League of Legends. Jediné, čo ju zaujíma je materiálne bohatstvo; je veľmi štedro odmeňovaná za svoje služby. Je jednou z najbohatších ľudí vo Valorane. Vlastní mnoho pozemkov v rôznych štátoch-mestách a takisto vlastní podieli početných firiem všade po Valorane. Ohovárači, ktorí závidia jej majetok alebo jej mravnosť, začali používať Sivir ako príklad pre zlú povahu žoldiera v League of Legends. Sivir všetku kritiku zamieta a tvrdí, že jej povaha je menej nemilosrdná ako tá jej protivníkov," Každý ma svoju cenu". Sivir získala mnoho titulov počas jej kariéry, ale jeden jej ostal a to "The Battle Mistress of Noxus". Teraz je známa ako "The Battle Mistress" po tom, čo zrušila svoj kontrakt s najvyšším noxusským veliteľstvom. Sivir sa opovážila namietať proti vojne s mierumilovným ostrovným štátom Ionia; nie z charakterových dôvodov, ale skôr z vypočaítavosti, sa jej predpovede o krviprelievaní splnili, keď Ionia potlačila neľútostný útok Noxusu. Tvrdiac, že noxusské najvyššie veliteľstvo stratilo prehľad nad vecami, si Sivir odišla a ponúkla svoje služby v Inštitúte Vojny. Noxusské najvyššie veliteľstvo poslalo už množstvo nájomných vrahov na tohto podvodníckeho žoldniera, ale žiaden ju nepriviezol naspäť alebo sa vrátil späť živý.. }} de:Sivir/Background en:Sivir/Background fr:Sivir/Historique pl:Sivir/historia ru:Sivir/Background sk:Sivir/Background Kategorie:Příběh